Brayman Road Attacker
Real Name: Unrevealed Aliases: None known Wanted For: Attempted Murder Missing Since: August 22, 1988 Case Details: On the morning of August 22, 1988, "Carol" was driving along Brayman Hollow Road, a two-lane highway, which she took to her social work job at a local mental hospital in Putnam, Connecticut. On this day, she was running thirty minutes late. While driving, she came upon a black pickup truck that was driving slowly in front of her. As she followed it, it began to behave erratically. It would speed up and then abruptly slow down. It would also cross the center line and come within inches of hitting other cars. She began to sense that something was wrong with its driver. For unknown reasons, the driver stopped the truck in the middle of the road and stepped out, pulling out a gun and shooting Carol in the face at point blank range, just ten feet from her. He then re-entered the truck and quickly drove away. Carol recalls being semi-conscious and partially paralyzed from the shooting. She could hear cars passing by, but was unable to signal for help. Because she was slumped in her seat, she was out of the view of the other drivers. A few minutes later, however, a utility truck drove by. From his elevated view, its driver was able to notice her. He immediately summoned the police and paramedics. Carol was placed in an ambulance and taken to a nearby hospital. Due to her severe injuries, the paramedics and detectives feared that she would die. The detectives decided to question her while in the ambulance in order to get any information about the shooting. Because she was unable to communicate verbally, the detectives asked her "yes and no" questions, wherein she would respond by blinking her eyes once for "yes" and twice for "no". Through this questioning, they were able to get an accurate description of her attacker and his truck. Carol was in critical condition when she arrived at the hospital. The bullet had torn through her face, just below her left eye. Her carotid artery had been severed, paralyzing her left vocal chord. While doctors worked to save her, detectives worked on trying to find her attacker. Several detectives and state troopers went to exit points of Brayman Hollow Road, questioning anyone trying to leave the road. Two drivers told police that in the hours prior to the shooting, they had encountered a black pickup truck that pulled on and off the highway repeatedly. It appeared as if its driver was taunting other motorists. Detectives suspect that the incidents may be related. Since Carol worked as a social worker for depressed and mentally ill patients, it's been speculated her attacker might be someone she knew. However, detectives were unable to find any evidence to corroborate this theory. It is now suspected that the shooting was random. Detectives tried to search for her attacker's vehicle. They learned that there were more than 300,000 pickup trucks in Connecticut that matched its description. Fortunately, doctors were able to save Carol's life. Three months later, her condition had improved dramatically. However, to this day, the bullet remains lodged in the back of her neck, close to her spine. Carol's attacker remains at large. He is a white male, 5'10", has curly brown hair, with medium build, and would today be in his late 40s or early 50s. His truck is described as a well-maintained black step-side pickup. It had flared fenders, standard width black wall tires, and shiny plain wheel covers. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the January 17, 1990 episode. The victim's identity was concealed; she was given the fictitious name "Carol". Results: Wanted. Carol's surgery was successful, and she has physically recovered from the shooting. However, her attacker has never been identified. Links: * Brayman Hollow Road Attacker on Unsolved.com * She Didn't Know Him, But He Shot Her In The Face * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Brayman Hollow Road Attacker ---- Category:Connecticut Category:1988 Category:Attempted Murder Category:Wanted Category:Ford-Related Cases